<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gaza by psychiatrist_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356764">gaza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning'>psychiatrist_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s05e21 Gaza, Established Relationship, F/F, Gaza Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Moss/Reader, donna moss x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gaza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had started normally. As many do. You had been exceedingly more tired the past few days, Donna had just gone on the trip to Gaza and you and Josh both were attempting to split some work that Donna would normally be doing. You were practically crawling to your office in the morning, your eyes heavy with sleep, or really, sleep deprivation. The normal routine of Donna greeting you was broken, your empty office laughing at you as you entered, hopeful that she might be there. </p>
<p>But, she wasn’t, so you had to settle for the lukewarm coffee on your desk, taunting you. You slumped into the chair, the wheels groaning from too many mornings of the action. After flipping aimlessly through piles of papers on your desk, you decided to get up and go check in with people, something that used to be enjoyable when Donna was there. </p>
<p>The bullpen was filled with normal early morning chatter about the day ahead, any news from Donna, such and such. Eventually you had caught up with Kate and Josh, making small talk about the day and how they were doing. </p>
<p>Suddenly all hell broke loose. </p>
<p>You turned your head with the sea of people rushing into the bullpen, “Josh what’s going on?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he trailed off, walking with the crowd. Kate put her hand on your back, pushed you gently into the bullpen. You all crowded around the tv, which was reporting on an attack in Gaza, with casualties. You clamped your hand over your mouth, tears forming in your eyes. Josh who was the only other quiet person in the world, shakily made his way over to you, “Y/N? Are you okay?” you began to force words out when you let out a quiet sob. He pulled you close, not needing you to say anything. </p>
<p>Tears poured out of your eyes when you heard Carol yell, “MSNBC has video!” </p>
<p>There was a scrambling for the remote as the channel was switched and eyes were glued to the TV. A burning car stared you down, telling you that there was no hope. Then, Toby got a phone call. </p>
<p>He answered in a hurry, “Hello?” There was a beat before he exclaimed, “Andy!” all eyes went to him, “Yeah,” </p>
<p>You kept an arm hooked around Josh, afraid of what would happen if you let go. Toby’s face fell, “Desantos and Corb are dead.” your hand flew up to your mouth again. Josh rubbed you shoulder comfortingly. </p>
<p>“Donna? Ask her about Donna!” you exclaimed. </p>
<p>He muttered something into the phone about Donna, he looked sadly at you, “She doesn’t know, she was in the other car. People were taken in ambulances.” </p>
<p>You felt your heart drop into your stomach, how would you tell Diana, and you could only imagine all the condolences you would get, it was quite the publicized relationship already. You shuffled into your office, and attempted to get a hold of any news about Donna. “Please! Donna Moss! D-O-N-N-A M-O-S-S!” you stopped as the woman replied, “Oh my” you said, “She’s alive though?” you smiled, “Thank you.” you hung up the phone. </p>
<p>Josh walked into your office, “What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“Donna’s alive, she’s being flown to Germany, she’s in critical condition.” </p>
<p>“Good,” </p>
<p>“I’m calling her parents.” He nodded quickly and turned to go, “Stay. Please.” he turned back and around and leaned against your desk. </p>
<p>“Hi, Mrs. Moss.” they carried the conversation happily, but became concerned at your somber tone, “I’m sorry, but Donna is hurt.” she gasped, “In Gaza, their car blew up, she’s flying to Germany.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, bye Mrs. Moss.” </p>
<p>You dropped your phone and Josh rushed around to you, hugging you. </p>
<p>Josh dropped his mouth to your ear, “Let’s go,” he whispered, you nodded slowly, knowing that you had to go talk to Leo. You both rushed down the hallway, keeping your eyes trained on the floor. </p>
<p>“Y/N!” your head snapped up, seeing Leo’s concerned eyes on you. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” you muttered, not entirely feeling alright for obvious reasons. You began pacing around the room, hoping to alleviate some stress. </p>
<p>Tired and worried chatter began between the staff, trying to figure out our next move. It was bomb this, treaty that, when you spoke up. “How are we going to tell the country that two congressmen are dead?” the room went silent, “How do we tell their wives, and children?” </p>
<p>Everyone saw how stressed you were, you were the wife, and how could you tell your daughter. </p>
<p>“We should focus on that first!” </p>
<p>Leo walked up to you, placing his hand on your shoulder, “Y/N if you need to be somewhere else, that’s alright.” </p>
<p>“Josh,” you whispered. He left the room with you, “Can you watch Diana for however long I’m gone?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” he placed a kiss on your forehead, “I’m sorry,” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” </p>
<p>You rushed down the hall picking up your overnight bag, and rushed out of the White House, on your way to Germany. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The almost eight-hour plane ride was the longest time ever. All you wanted was to see your partner. You had partially cleaned yourself up in the bathroom mirror before you caught a cab to the hospital. “Who are you here to see?” </p>
<p>“Donna Moss,” </p>
<p>“Family only.” </p>
<p>“I’m her partner!” </p>
<p>She looked up at you, “Not legally, so no.” </p>
<p>You pulled out your congressional passport, “I have the rank of a three star general.” </p>
<p>“Right this way, ma’am.” </p>
<p>Quickly, you fell into step behind the nurse following her back into the hall, “Here she is,” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” you mutter, stepping into the room, while your stomach twists at the sight, she is alive. </p>
<p>You sit in the chair next to Donna’s bedside, softly placing your hand on top of hers, “I’m sorry, Donna. I shouldn’t have let you go. It’s all my fault, and I know you can’t hear me. But maybe it’s better that way.” you sighed and intertwined your fingers gently with hers, “I know that if you were awake you’d be asking me a lot, like ‘shouldn’t you be at the White House?’, ‘who’s with Diana?’. Well, Josh is with Diana. And I’m not sure if that makes it better or worse, but, gosh, I’m going to be here. No matter what. If I lose my job I don’t care! The first thing I’m making sure of is that you’re okay! We have a daughter! And if you died,” you trailed off, hot tears running down your tired face, “I don’t know what I would do.” you voice broke as you sobbed quietly, still clutching her hand. “I love you, Donna Moss. And I would give up everything, to be with you forever. Everything.”  </p>
<p>You leaned over and pressed your forehead against the cold sheets of the bed, “I love you.” you whispered. </p>
<p>Suddenly, she squeezed your hand, lightly, but it was there. Donna heard you. She knew you were there. You were there for her. And you would never leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>